Anioł
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Kiedy ktoś lekkomyślnie igra ze śmiercią, potrzebuje dobrego anioła, który nie pozwoli mu się zatracić.


**Anioł**

Ocknął się w końcu. Leżał w swoim pokoju na łóżku poowijany bandażami. Znowu jakimś dziwnym sposobem uniknął śmierci, choć sądził, że to już koniec. Kolejny raz. Kostucha chyba naprawdę go nie lubi za takie zachowanie, ciągle się z nią bawi, a przecież tylko wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Nie może zostawić tego Giotto, on i tak ma zbyt dużo na głowie.

Zamknął oczy, szykując się na reprymendę. Robił to dla niego, ale blondyn z uporem maniaka łajał go za każdą taką akcję. Zawsze kończył kazanie „Ty naprawdę kiedyś zginiesz i już nie wrócisz". Nie mógł jednak inaczej. Tak już musiało być. Taka była jego rola.

Usłyszał otwarcie drzwi, ciche kroki i szelest sukni. Rozluźnił się. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że to ona. Jego własny, prywatny anioł, któremu nigdy nie mógł wyznać swoich uczuć. To byłoby niebezpieczne.

– Wiem, że nie śpisz, G – usłyszał jej melodyjny głos.

– Aki.

To pieszczotliwe przezwisko nadał jej Ugetsu, ale wszyscy szybko zaczęli go używać. Po części po to, by nie mylić jej i narzeczonej Deamona, która także nosiła imię Elena.

Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył jej nieco zagniewany uśmiech.

– Giotto wyłaził z siebie, gdy Alaude cię przyniósł – usiadła na skraju łóżka i poprawiła pasemko jego włosów opadające na twarz. – Powiedział, że cię spierze, gdy tylko wyzdrowiejesz.

– Zawsze tak mówi.

– A ty zawsze ryzykujesz – w jej złotobrązowych oczach pojawił się smutek.

Wiedział, że dziewczyna odwzajemnia jego uczucie. Powiedziała mu to wprost i nie przejęła się, że nie odpowiedział. Nie zmuszała go do tego.

– Takie jest moje zadanie – odparł spokojnie. – Tłumaczyłem ci to wielokrotnie.

– Wiem.

W milczeniu zmieniła mu opatrunki, po czym wyszła bez słowa. W przeciwieństwie do Giotta, nigdy go nie rugała, choć widział, że cierpiała przez jego wybryki. Był zbyt narwany, zawsze szedł w pierwszej linii, nadstawiał karku za Giotta, który też swoje miał za kołnierzem. Nigdy go nie oceniała, nie powiedziała mu ani jednego złego słowa, choć on ją ranił udawaną obojętnością i dystansem. Ale jak inaczej miałby ją ochronić? Była dla niego zbyt ważna, by mógł pozwolić sobie na jej utratę. Anioł, który zawsze stał przy jego boku. Sama świadomość tego sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwy. Niczego więcej nie chciał.

Przyszła, gdy tylko rozgniewany Giotto opuścił jego sypialnię. Tym razem był naprawdę wściekły o samowolną akcję swojej Prawej Ręki, ale przecież on musiał to zrobić. Inaczej Vongola byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie.

Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka i pogłaskała go po tatuażu ukrywającym te brzydkie blizny. W tym geście było tyle czułości i ciepła, że zrobiło mu się lepiej. Był gotowy wstać z łóżka i przeprosić przyjaciela za swoją narwaną naturę. To ona dodawała mu sił.

Delikatnie złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał przy swojej twarzy. W porównaniu do jego jej dłoń była drobna i krucha, wystarczyłaby chwila nieuwagi i stłukłby ją jak kieliszek. Przez to też obawiał się do niej zbliżyć.

– G, przeprosiłeś?

– Wiesz, że to tylko czcze słowa. Giotto też ma tego świadomość.

Tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno na te słowa. Nigdy nie komentowała zajść pomiędzy mężczyznami. Czy była to jej własna wola czy wychowanie, był jej za to wdzięczny.

– Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytała.

– Wystarczy, że jesteś obok.

Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna się do niego przytuli. Przez chwilę widział tylko czubek jej głowy.

– Nie odchodź – szepnęła. – Nie chcę cię utracić, G.

Milczał, pozwalając sobie chłonąć jej ciepło i zapach. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale czasami chciał być egoistą i wziąć to, czego pragnął. Zaryzykować tylko dla siebie.

– Eleno, powinnaś już iść – powiedział łagodnie. – Nie powinnaś spędzać tak dużo czasu w moim pokoju.

– Nie musisz się o to martwić. To mi nie urąga.

– Aki, idź już.

Podniosła się z niezadowoloną miną. Była zawiedziona, bo on znów to zrobił. Pozwolił jej się zbliżyć, po czym odepchnął od siebie. Teraz przez najbliższe kilka dni będzie jej unikał, traktował z przesadną uprzejmością i wyrzucał sobie, że pozwolił im obojgu na odrobinę egoizmu. Zawsze tak było.

Odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, gdy wychodziła, po czym zamknął oczy. Znów ją zranił, ale to był jedyny sposób, żeby trzymać ją z daleka. Nie mógł jej utracić.

– Wybacz mi, mój aniele.


End file.
